¿De que manera me puedo volver más fuerte?
by Nasuko Yasai
Summary: Inspirado en el capítulo 260 del manga. ¿Qué es lo que tiene a Ren tan pensativo? En sus ojos se advierte un dejo de melancolía. Es verdad que es el más débil de los cinco guerreros pero, no tiene por que seguir siendo así ¿cierto?


Importante: Este fic esta inspirado en el tomo 30 del manga, específicamente en el cap 260 pág. 56. Si no lo has leído, de todas formas se entiende, aqunque hay detalles que podrían confundir un poco. Si necesitan aclaraciones no duden en preguntar. PD: La pregunta que da nombre al fic realmente fue hecha por Ren a Horo.

* * *

**¿De qué manera me puedo volver más fuerte?**

¿Torneo de Shamanes? ¡Bah! Ese tonto torneo, las muchas batallas ganadas e incluso el deseo ardiente de cumplir mi sueño ya no eran más que sombras proyectadas en el precario entramado de eventos presentes. Ya todo se había salido de control, los militares esperando en la costa, la repentina visita de Hao, todo el asunto de los cinco guerreros ¿acaso todo aquello había formado parte de mis planes iniciales? No, y sin embargo, allí seguía, atado a un estúpido grupo de personas desabridas que nunca se tomaban las cosas en serio.

Yoh se levantó para ir a ver a Manta, quién se había desmayado por pasar tanto tiempo en el agua caliente (aunque pudo haber sido por la noticia de que su padre era quien dirigía aquel motín o al menos eso es lo que siempre pensé). Invitado por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse detrás de Yho, con algo de recato, miré en torno mío, en ese momento me percaté del patético matiz del grupo, la pobre broma de Lizerg, los insípidos absurdos de Horo-Horo y sobretodo mis tontas manos que temblaban sin que las pudiera controlar. ¿Alguno de ellos tendría la misma sensación que yo?

-Ren… no te quedes petrificado y dime qué piensas- la voz de Horo-Horo resonó en el cuarto, las notas graves que componían su timbre penetró en mis oídos y su eco alcanzó mi mente. ¿Qué pensaba? Vaya, eran tantas cosas.

-Horo Horo- comencé- Dime… ¿de que manera puedo volverme más fuerte?- de manera taciturna, mis palabras dejaron los labios, valiéndole a Horo-Horo una expresión de asombro.

-¿Ren?

Confiado de que mi pregunta se desvanecería en el olvido, decidí levantarme para acomodarme encima alguna yukata, el algodón de ésta estaba tan frío que me causó una sensación extraña en la espalda, sacudí un poco los hombros y terminé de vestirme. A los pocos minutos de haberme levantado Chocolove, Ryu y Liserg ya habían retomado la plática anterior. La voz de Horo Horo, después de haber pronunciado mi nombre… no se volvió a escuchar.

Salí del lugar con la caminata orgullosa de siempre, pero mis pasos eran torpes, no recordaba haberme sentido así en mucho tiempo, inquieto ante la incertidumbre de la próxima batalla, pero no podía permitir que nadie lo notara, después de todo ¿no era yo el gran Ren Tao?.

- …El gran Ren Tao- susurre a la noche, queriendo creer en esas palabras, que, como siempre, habían adornado mi suma de arrogancia.

Me senté sobre algún tronco olvidado en la espesura de aquella noche, resoplé y volví a mis pensamientos. De verdad quería volverme más fuerte, lo suficiente como para sentirme seguro ante aquellas situaciones que se avecinaban, quería poder pelear con seguridad, sabiendo que, como la mayoría de las veces, ganar era la opción más acertada, o mejor dicho, la única. Apreté los puños, que no temblaban ya. Y recordé, de súbito, muchas cosas que, como destellos, llegaron a mi mente; las promesas hechas a mi mismo, ese deseo irrefrenable de ser el mejor y luego… los demás; la inepta sonrisa de Yoh, las bromas absurdas de Chocolove, el desequilibrio mental de Lyzerg y el celeste de la personalidad de Horo-Horo ¿Era yo superior a todos ellos? Quería creer que sí, pero sabía que de los cinco guerreros, era el más débil. ¿En que momento había pasado eso? No me explicaba cómo había llegado a ser quien era ahora, un tanto menos preocupado, pero igual, más débil. ¿Sería que en algún momento me volvería totalmente vulnerable? No, eso no era posible, un poco de entrenamiento más y volvería a ser el más fuerte de todos, tal como en un principio.

Cerré los ojos, un poco menos preocupado que antes. Busqué en el fondo de mi ser, en una caja con candado, allí debía estar esa fuerza que me hacía falta, ese pequeño empujón que sacaría a relucir mi capacidad de combate, la pregunta era ¿Cómo sacarla de allí?

- Piensa en esa persona especial… me refiero a la persona más importante para ti.

-¿Eh?

- Cuando sientas que tus piernas flaquean y tu vista se vuelva borrosa piensa en su aroma, piensa en lo mucho que perderías si mueres en ese momento; piensa en tu hermana, piensa en nosotros.- comprendí, después de algunas palabras, que lo que hacía Horo-Horo era tratar de responder mi pregunta.

El silencio se hizo inminente. Su respuesta apenas se procesaba en mi cerebro. Miré hacia el cielo. Si muriera, si no pudiera ver nunca más a alguien… sabía perfectamente quién era esa persona especial para mi, pero sabía también que yo no podía significar lo mismo para ese ser, así que sin más, catalogué de absurda aquella idea.

-Tu respuesta es torpe. ¿Es que acaso tú haces eso?

-Sí- su sonrisa terminó de convencerme de lo seguro que sentía de sí mismo al exponer su teoría.- si no lo entiendes, me da pena por ti.

Sus palabras, tal vez sin quererlo, dolieron profundamente en mi interior. Sabía perfectamente lo que era estar al borde de perder a alguien especial, sabía lo que era moverse contra mi propia voluntad por el simple hecho de querer evitar, a toda costa, que algo le sucediera, sabía más que Horo Horo el dolor de saberse no correspondido y sin embargo, jugárselo todo por una sonrisa.

_…o de lo contrario, les diré a todos el nombre de la mujer que te gusta…_

De súbito recordé aquellas palabras de Hao. Relacioné de inmediato estas con la respuesta de Horo-Horo y sentí un dolor agudo en el pecho pero, acostumbrado a él, lo hice desaparecer en un instante.

Después de un momento, la plática parecía haber muerto, en mí, una sensación de inquietud se revolvía con la emoción que me producía el saber que el hombro de Horo-Horo chocaba contra el mío. No me había dando cuenta en que momento nuestros cuerpos se había acercado.

-Dime…- titubee por unos segundos- ¿de verdad hay una mujer que te gusta?- terminé con cierto tono de indiferencia, haciéndolo parecer un comentario casual.

- Algo así- sabía de antemano que tendría ese tipo de respuesta, pero escucharlo de su boca hizo que las entrañas se me revolvieran.

- ¿Y pensar en ella ayuda?- debía ser un masoquista para seguir preguntando cosas así, pero no quería seguir haciéndome a la idea de que algo pudiera suceder entre nosotros.

- Mucho.

Me levanté. ¿Cómo se suponía que me preparara para una batalla con esas palabras desgarrando ese pequeño haz de esperanza? Sacudí la cabeza. Era increíble que hubiera vivido un momento de vulnerabilidad, me reprendí internamente por ello y volví la cabeza hacia el lugar desde el cual se aproximaba Yoh

Volvimos a reunirnos para la hora de la cena. Para ese momento ya todo había quedado atrás. Y las emociones eran ya pequeños recuerdos archivados junto a muchos otros.

Nos dividimos en los cuartos, como siempre. Yoh y Fausto, después de la cena, regresaron a ver a Manta, quién no terminaba de recuperarse, Anna se incorporó a ellos más tarde. Chocolove descansaba en una habitación mientras Lyzerg y Ryu tomaban una taza de té. Horo-Horo se había acomodado cerca de una ventana y veía hacia afuera con esa cara estúpida que lo describía. ¿Estaría pensando en ella?. Me senté cerca de él, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha.

- Sabes Ren, estaba pensando…

- No sabía que pensaras- le interrumpí

-…- la ausencia de un comentario me sorprendió. Miré hacia arriba y pude distinguir la expresión seria de la cara de Horo-Horo.- después de haber hablado contigo me dí cuenta de que no vale la pena seguir pensando en esa persona si esta no sabe lo que siento, ss decir, creo que patético no poder decirle nada de frente, ¿no valdría más saber que esa otra persona siente lo mismo?

- Ya te había dicho desde un principio que me parecía una idea tonta.

- Dime, Ren ¿No hay nadie que te haga querer seguir viviendo?- al decir esto, Horo-Horo se encontraba tan cerca de mi rostro que podía sentir claramente su respiración haciéndome cosquillas.

- No…- alcancé a decir en un tono apenas audible mientras sentía sus labios acercarse a los míos.

Sus brazos se apoyaban en el respaldo del sillón en el que estaba sentado y su rodilla sostenía parte de su peso desde su posición entre mis piernas. Y mis manos, de nuevo temblaban como un par de idiotas, cerré los ojos, listo para probar esos delgados y bien delineados labios, cuando…

- Oigan- escuchamos desde la puerta la voz de Chocolove.

De un solo movimiento Horo-Horo llegó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Chocolove se dirigió a él y comenzó una charla que para mí no era más que una tanda de sonidos carentes de sentido. Me levanté un poco mareado y caminé por el pasillo.

_… Piensa en esa persona especial… me refiero a la persona más importante para ti…_

_…¿no valdría más saber que esa otra persona siente lo mismo?..._

Pasé suavemente los dedos por mis labios. Ahora comprendía por completo a lo que Horo-Horo se refería, porque en esos instantes lo que más quería en el mundo era estar vivo, estar vivo para, en algún momento, poder saborear esos labios. Y esa fuerza y esa convicción, tomaron la forma de una llave y finalmente la caja se abrió…

* * *

Hola de nuevo.

Sé que tardé mucho en escribir de nuevo, pero gracias a un comentario de Neko Tao Ren, decidí retomar el buen camino del fanfic. Es por eso que le dedicó totalmente este fic. Sé que es corto, pero espero que les guste.

Gracias a todos los que se han dado una vuelta por mis otros fics y a los que han dejado comentarios. No sé que haría sin ustedes (se dan cuenta de que parece que me acabo de ganar un oscar =D)

Espero que nos leamos en otra ocasión.

Por cierto ¿quieren continuación?


End file.
